


Honey

by MachiMaquiaveli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious con, Honey, M/M, Sick Bruce, Sick Character, Thor - Freeform, Thor Is a Good Bro, Thor has no shame, honey everywhere, the Hulk has an opinion, the hulk - Freeform, thor in nurse costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Bruce has a cold and Thor offers him warm milk with honey to make him feel better.





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelheartbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/gifts).



> This week I’ve been reading lot of Thor x Bruce by [ angelheartbeat ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat) and even if it’s not my first choice I think they are really cute in their own way so this is dedicate to him and people that support rare couples.
> 
> _Italics are for thoughts_  
>  Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on [tumblr ](https://machimaquiaveli.tumblr.com/)  
> \------------------------------------------------------

Bruce was in bed shivering with a cold trying to get any sleep. Only cover by a fine sheet because of the fever. The rest of the team was hiding somewhere. They all knew too well that Bruce hate to be sick and was a very stubborn patient. Bruce keeps hitting his pillow to make it in a perfect shape when a soft knock interrupted.

“Friend Banner?” Asked a mighty voice from the outside “I have your medicines.”

Bruce quickly sat on the bed and covers his low parts with the bed sheets.

“Come in”

Thor comes in cheerful as usual with a big smile on his face; he was carrying an small tray with a glass of milk, a honey jar and his box of pills. He was wearing a white apron and a nurse cap and his right hand was hiding on his back.

“What is with the outfit?” Bruce asks blushing 

“Friend Tony insists this will help you to cheer up and I’m more than happy to help”

Bruce chuckle but didn’t say a word, it was wrong to laugh on Thor kindness even if he couldn’t see the implications of Tony’s outfit (although he could and found it astonishing). Then he realizes that Thor is still there watching him expectantly.

“What are you doing?” He asks

“Friend Tony also insists is very important I make sure you take your pills and drink the warm milk he prepared for you and that I cannot live until you do so.”

Bruce move uncomfortable in his bed remembering he is wearing nothing and Thor is watching him with and intense gaze. Luckily the curtains are close so the light is minimum but still. Wishing to finish quickly, Bruce grabs the pills.

“Thor, why are my pills wet?”

“I have never taste Midgard healing powers so I wish to know” Blur Thor like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Bruce sighs and grabs the jar with the honey.

“Thor, why there is a huge hole on the honey?”

Biting his lips like a child catch on a mischief Thor shows his right hand covered in honey.

“Your Midgardian pills tasted awfully so I have to cover it with something”

“Thor, you cannot do these things! You cannot go around licking and eating whatever is in your range of view.”

But Thor wasn’t listening to Bruce scolding him since he was too busy licking the honey from his hands. The view of the god eating with so much gluttony and; lechery? makes Bruce forget what he was talking about as his skin start to redder at a blaze past until he looks like a warning signal.

“What’s wrong Banner?” Asks Thor racing to Bruce. “Is the fever? Do you need something?”

Thor concerns are charming and his touch sweet and warm. Bruce feels his heart swell until he realizes his face is covered with honey. Of course, Thor didn’t wash his hands on the hurry to check his friend so they were still covered in the sticky food. When Thor notices too he blushes.

“Oh, my” He says “I’m so sorry. Let me help.”

Thor tries to clean the honey but the more he touches with his hands the dirtier Bruce gets. Finally, the god decides to give up his hands and licks Bruce’s cheek. The scientist jumps in surprise hitting the jar and dropping it on himself. “Oh, no.” Thinks, Bruce. “Oh, yes.” Says the other voice in his head. “Not now.” “Yes now!”

“Should I clean this too?” Interrupts Thor with a flirting tone.

Bruce can only whine as most of his brain now belongs to his dark desires.

“As you wish” Are Thor’s final words before digging his tongue on Bruce’s most sensitive places


End file.
